


Spuffy vs Mecha Godzilla

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sb_fag_ends, F/M, Humour, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spuffy vs Mecha Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sb_fag_ends prompt 'Spuffy vs Mecha Godzilla', perhaps unsurprisingly. Set after DMP, maybe?

"Buffy! Buffy! Spike! Buffy!" Xander yelled as he burst into the crypt, footsteps thudding. Buffy hadn't been at home and it didn't look like she was here – but the trapdoor was open, so he headed over.

Before he could go down, however, Spike's torso popped out of the hole. "What's happening?" he asked breathlessly, pulling at his collar as if his shirt were the wrong way round. Something was weird with his hair as well…

Still, no time for that. "Spike! Is Buffy here?"

"Er…" Spike looked way more startled than the question required. With the clack of a belt buckle he seemed to ignore Xander entirely, trudging dazedly onto the upper floor and looking at the ceiling. "I, er, don't…" OK, whatever Spike was about to say? He was lying.

"I'm here!" Buffy's chirpy voice broke the silence. Soon she'd appeared as well, all bouncy hair and rosy cheeks (and wasn't _that_ a nice change), looking almost – summery?

"D'you come all the way here without a sweater, Buff?" he asked, feeling overdressed in his coat and scarf.

Buffy laughed, very brightly. "No, no," she said, crossing her arms over her tank top and rubbing her bare arms. "Spike and I were, um, working out – you know…"

"She got hot," Spike filled in, sounding like he was trying to be helpful. "There was sweat."

"No there wasn't!" Buffy insisted, turning beetroot red. OK… "Well, there was," Buffy continued, stating the obvious. "But only work out sweat – exercise! Training! Like at the gym; wholesome!"

That was when Xander decided that there was way more going on here than he cared to think about right now. "There's no time for this!" he said, waving a hand at the two of them and their relieved faces. "I've got something more important to talk about…"

 

And that was how Xander Harris got to have the best night of his life, watching his best friend – and vampire slayer extraordinaire – as well as, uh, Spike fight freaking _Godzilla_ down Sunnydale Main Street. Him, Dawn and Anya, pigging out at the Espresso Pump like they were at the drive-in: it was perfect.

"Ooh, look at that!" Anya chirruped over her muffin, as Buffy and Spike felled the monster with some wire from the hardware store. And Buffy claimed she'd slept through Episode V…

Still in audible range, Buffy whooped, "And _that_ is for ruining our –"

"Love," Spike interrupted. "There's people in here." All three of the spectators (along with the rest of the crowd) got to their feet as Spike cracked open some sort of cockpit.

 _Omigod, it's a **mecha**???_

Xander thought he was going to black out from the pleasure, but he was brought back down to earth as Buffy dragged Warren, Jonathan and some other guy from Godzilla's head.

As the police took them away, he smiled; his perfect night had come to a perfect end – he'd never seen Buffy look so happy.

Though, hey, she was turning to Spike now and –

 **_HEY!!_ **


End file.
